Monochronique du Dieu de la Pluie
by The Sadistic Seme
Summary: Lemon, NarutoxSasuke  Sasuke déprime. Quand il revient au Love-hôtel où il avait été avec Ino, il n'est pas indifférent à l'employé de comptoir. Employé de comptoir aux yeux bleus...


Pairing : NarutoxSasuke.

(!) Lemon (!)

Monochronique du Dieu de la Pluie.

Il pleut. Il marche. Il est saoûl. Le monde entier lui en veut parce qu'il est homosexuel.

Il a une grosse trace rouge sur sa joue droite et une molaire en moins. Un souvenir de son ex-petite amie qui n'a pas apprécié son aveu concernant la découverte de son orientation sexuelle.

Il ne marche pas. Il titube. Il part à la rencontre de la ville et des idées noires.

Ses pas l'ont porté devant l'entrée de ce Love-Hotel. Cela lui rappelle vaguement l'endroit dans lequel il venait avec sa petite amie les week-ends. La nostalgie n'en finit plus. Il voudrait juste revoir leur chambre avant de mourir.

Il passe la porte. Le hall est kitchissime. Rien à foutre, c'est pas important. Ses souvenirs repassent lentement dans sa tête, comme un vieux film en noir et blanc. Avec plein de parasites. Quelle coïncidence : il est lui aussi un nuisible.

Il s'avance vers le comptoir pour réserver sa chambre. Putain, c'est pas vrai : déjà prise. Encore un coup d'hétéros, c'est sûr. Tant pis. Il crèverait sans mélancolie.

Son regard se perd dans les yeux bleus de l'employé au comptoir.

Il ne ressemble pas à Ino.

Il sort. Ce soir-là, c'est dans son appartement qu'il cuverait.

Il s'arrête lorsqu'il se rappelle qu'il habite dans l'appartement d'Ino. Changement de programme : il y a des bancs dans le parc.

Il s'arrête ; il vient de se souvenir que le parc est fermé à cettte heure de la nuit.

Il avait envie de ne pas attendre la date de son anniversaire et de se suicider tout de suite.

Retour au Love-Hotel. Il a des thunes sur lui, ça devrait le faire.

Le blond du comptoir est encore là. Il ne prête pas attention au brun ivre. Ce dernier lui tend tout son argent.

-Désolé, mais cela n'est pas suffisant pour une nuit.

Au diable la date d'anniversaire ; dés qu'il trouve un pont, il se soulage ni vu ni connu.

Le hall est vide. Il n'y a que cet employé blond aux yeux bleus qui ne ressemble pas à Ino.

Le hall est noir, tout d'un coup. Il ne sent pas le sol rencontrer sa tête dans un bruit sourd. Il n'y a que l'employé blond aux yeux bleus qui les affiche ronds comme des billes.

Le monde s'est éclairci d'un coup. Sa tête lui fait vaguement mal. Il se sent flotter sur quelque chose de mou. Il se souvient qu'on appelle ça un "matelas".

Du bruit. Quelqu'un prend une douche. De l'eau. Ca lui rappelle qu'il a la gueule de bois, et d'un seul coup, sa tête le lance douloureusement. Il jure.

Ses jambes parviennent tant bien que mal à le traîner jusqu'à la salle de bains. Pipi.

Il remet sa braguette. Ah, il n'avait pas remarqué que la douche se trouvait dans la même pièce que les chiottes. Les parois transparentes sont recouvertes de buée. Transparentes ? Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'on est dans un Love-Hotel, ici. Un corps nu se détache à travers la buée. C'est un homme. Sasuke n'est pas un pervers, mais il pouvait deviner que l'homme qui se douchait était particulièrement bien foutu. Pas comme lui. Il se trouvait trop frêle et trop maigre ; aucun muscle. En plus, avec sa peau aux nuances cadavériques, on pourrait croire qu'il va se désintégrer au moindre courant d'air.

La douche s'arrête. Une tignasse blonde détrempée apparaît dans le champ de vision de Sasuke. La tignasse blonde pousse un petit cri de vierge éffarouchée et se jette sur une serviette. S'emballe dedans. Lui ordonne de sortir. Sasuke ne comprend pas tout, mais obéït quand même.

Il ferme la porte de ma salle d'eau et se laisse tomber sur le lit deux places.

Son regard englobe l'ensemble de la pièce. La décoration de celle-ci est sur le thème 'Hello Kitty'. Trop de rose, ses yeux commencent à lui brûler. Il les fermes. Il n'a pas envie de se souvenir des années passées. Pour tuer le temps, il repense aux yeux bleus et aux abdominaux musclés de l'employé du comptoir.

Employé du comptoir qui entre dans la chambre, le bassin enmailloté dans un caleçon gris. Sasuke se surprend à exécrer l'existence des caleçons gris.

Une voix jeune s'élève.

- Ca va mieux ? Vous m'avez fait une sacrée frousse, vous savez ?

- Désolé, je n'avais pas capté que je vous gênerais. Je suis pas super-pudique, alors...

- Hein ? Ah, mais moi, je vous parle d'il y a deux heures, dans le hall. Vous vous souvenez ?

- Ouais... Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Vous êtes dans mon appartement de fonctions.

- Votre... ?

- Euh... Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un appartement du Love-Hotel mais...

- Ah, vous avez une petite amie...

- Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! Je... C'est juste que je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour un hôtel normal ! Et comme je connais le patron, il a bien voulu me faire une fleur, c'est tout...

- D'accord. C'était sympa de votre part de me ramener dans votre piaule... D'habitude, on me laisse crever sur le trottoir.

Le jeune blond haussa les épaules.

- Vous aviez l'air mal en point. Je ne pouvais quand même pas vous laisser agoniser sous la pluie.

Sasuke se massa le front.

- Quelle heure est-il... ?

- Une heure et quarante-sept minutes du matin.

- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était précis, ici.

- C'est un des nombreux avantages que nous offrons. Mais vous êtes déjà venu ici... ?

- Ouais. Avec ma petite amie.

- Ah ! Et vous allez revenir ?

- Non.

L'employé se gratte la tête. Il n'est pas bête au point de pousser l'interrogatoire plus loin.

- Ca va mieux ? Vous pouvez vous lever ?

- Ouais.

- Vous pourrez marcher jusque chez vous ?

- Je n'ai plus de chez-moi. C'est celui d'Ino.

De toute évidence, le blond ignorait totalement qui était cette femme. Mais il était assez fin pour comprendre. Il sourit tristement et désigne le lit.

- Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici, si vous voulez. De toute façon, j'ai fini mon service.

Sasuke hoche la tête. Son coeur battait fort.

Il se déshabille en silence. Ne garde que son caleçon. Un noir, celui-là. Il soupire et s'enroule sous la couette fuschia. L'employé se couche à côté du jeune brun. Un détail le tracasse.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- 22 ans.

- Comme moi.

Cette information fait sursauter Sasuke.

- Ah bon ? J'ai cru que vous en aviez 17.

- Arrêtons de nous vouvoyer ; nous avons le même âge, ça me fait bizarre.

- Bonne nuit.

Naruto dort à poings fermés.

Sasuke regarde le plafond. Il ne sait pas à quoi penser. A son passé ? Trop risqué. Il vaut mieux penser à quelque chose d'agréable, comme le blond à côté de lui. Il ferme les yeux et se met sur le côté, afin d'avoir le visage face à celui de Naruto. Il respire. Ses yeux ne lui servent à rien dans le noir. Il peut ressentir la chaleur du blond, son souffle régulier et calme. Il fait chaud. Il se rappelle qu'on est dans un Love-Hotel, et qu'il n'y a donc pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Mais il fait chaud tout de même. Ses lèvres sont craquelées, il passe lentement sa langue dessus. Le blond a retroussé sa couverture jusqu'à son bassin. Il peut voir les muscles saillants, et la peau bronzée. Il passe sa main sur sa propre poitrine. Son cou blanc, ses têtons roses et sensibles, ses abdominaux inexistants, et ses lèvres trop fines et trop pâles. Il regrettait de ne pas être aussi beau que celui qui était à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le petit blond bouge dans son sommeil. Il commence à suer ; c'est vrai, qu'il fait chaud. Ses cheveux sont trempés par la chaleur.

Sasuke s'endort pour de bon.

- Oh... ! Debout, c'est l'heure !

- Hmmgn...

Sasuke ouvre les yeux. Son regard rencontre une série de chiffres lumineux. Que peuvent-ils bien signifier... ?

Sasuke plisse les yeux. Un 9, suivit de deux points et d'un 1 et d'un 2. Ah oui, c'est le rêveil.

Deux mains fermes et bronzées l'empoignent et le secouent.

- Debout ! Allez, feignasse !

- Nan...

- Allez ! Cette foutue femme de ménage polonaise va bientôt passer, et cafteuse comme elle est, tu peux être sûr que le patron sera au courant que je t'héberge. Je suis pas censé abriter gratuitement un type que j'ai rencontré hier soir. Bouge !

- Ok, ok...

Il se lève lentement, laissant son oeil dériver sur la chemise entrouverte du blond. Ce dernier lui tend une serviette horriblement colorée de cette couleur qui appelle la joie et le bonheur -plus communément appellée "rose"- et quelques habits.

- Va vite te laver, et tiens-toi prêt à foutre le camp dans un quart d'heure. Je fais le guet en attendant.

Le jeune brun s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

- C'est à cause de cette bonne femme russe que tu stresses ?

- Polonaise, pas russe.

- Ah, d'accord. C'est une fixation négative sur les polonais ?

- Non, fixation négative sur les femmes.

- Ah bon... ?

- Ouais.

- C'est dingue, ça.

- Tu te rends compte que ces salopes prennent ton coeur par pitié pour mieux te voir souffrir en te jetant après ?

- Y'a du vrai dans ce que tu dis.

- Y'a pas que du vrai ; y'a de l'expérience, man.

- Je vois ça.

- De toute façon, dés qu'une femme prétend t'aimer, elle n'en veut qu'à ton cul.

- Clair.

- Les mecs, c'est quand même autre chose. J'en vois des fois qui viennent au Love-Hotel passer un peu de bon temps avec leur petit copain ; ils sont trop mignons, surtout les bruns. Ca me fait flipper, les bruns.

- Moi, je préfère les yeux bleus et les cheveux clairs. Avec un peu de muscles.

- Brun, air frêle de préférence. J'adore cette sensation de posséder celui que j'aime.

- Ah ouais... Ca s'appelle comment, déjà ?

- Uke.

- Putain, non !

- Quoi ?

- Je m'appelle Sasuke !

- Et alors ?

- Mais t'es bouché ! Sasuke : Sas-uke !

- Hein ? Oh nooooon... Pas de chance, mec.

- Je t'entends sourire ! Tu te fous de ma gueule !

- Meuh non, mon lapin.

- La ferme, euh...

- Naruto.

- La ferme, Naruto !

- Je t'en prie.

- Oh, dis.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai la dalle.

- Du genre mérovingienne ou panthéon grec ?

- Hein ?

- Hé hé.

- C'est ça, marre-toi.

- Je te préviens, j'ai que des croissants.

- Youpi.

- T'aurais préféré une bouteille de Sake ?

- T'as autant d'humour qu'un rat mort.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas ça en stock.

- L'humour ?

- Apparemment, c'est contagieux.

- T'aurais pas de la vodka ?

- Pourquoi donc de la vodka ?

- Ta soubrette roumaine.

- Polonaise.

- C'est ça.

- On va arrêter là cette discussion purement existencielle, et je vais de ce pas me prendre deux ou trois croissants.

- N'oublie pas ta dalle mérovingiennne !

- Ha ha.

La discussion prend fin aussi sec. Sasuke enfile en pouffant les habits que le blond lui avait donné ; un pantalon noir moulant et une chemise blanche à manches courtes.

Il sort. Se dirige vers la cuisine. Retourne dans la chambre chercher des lunettes de soleil, le rose lui aggresse les yeux.

- Tiens, M'fieur fe prend pour une rock-ftar ?

- La ferme. Passe moi un croissant.

- Ok. Felui que ve viens de faire tomber parterre ou felui que v'ai dans la bousfche ?

- Je vais prendre une tasse de café.

Le jeune homme blond se dirige vers la cafetière en rigolant et en projetant des morfeaux de croiffant partout.

Sasuke ferme rapidement la porte et ouvre la bouche. Il fallait faire vite.

- Naruto, tu savais que la Polonie a renié l'armistice qu'elle avait conclue avec le Japon ?

- J'ARRIVE !

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre en coup de vent, dévoilant un Naruto s'emmêlant les doigts en voulant fermer sa braguette. Sans attendre que son compagnon aie fini son délicat ouvrage, Sasuke ouvre la porte et pousse le jeune blond dans le couloir. Tous les deux détalent sans demander leur reste, alors qu'une silhouette menaçante et inquisitrice met ses orteils en contact avec la moquette du couloir. Ils se jettent prestement dans l'ascenceur et tambourinent comme des possédés sur le bouton "Rez-de-chaussée". Finalement, la machine se met en marche. Deux soupirs de soulagement retentissent dans la cabine ; ils ont eu chaud. Naruto se tourne vers le brun.

- La prochaine fois, on choisira une meilleure phrase pour code d'alarme.

- Plus court. Et moins idiot.

- C'est toi, l'idiot. T'as dit "Polonie" au lieu de "Pologne" alors j'ai mis du temps à comprendre !

- Te fâche pas ! La bonne femme de ménage n'a rien calé, on a réussi.

- Bon. C'est maintenant que les problèmes vont nous tomber dessus.

- Ah ?

- J'ai un grain avec le personnel de l'entrée ; ils surveillent chacun de mes faits et gestes dés que j'entre dans leur champ de vision. Je crois qu'ils me prennent pour un délinquant juvénile.

- Wow.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. En plus, ces types-là sont de véritables petits délateurs.

- Tu crois qu'ils feront le lien si ils me voient avec toi ?

- C'est même sûr, mec.

- Alors vas-y, balance ton plan génial.

- Tu vas te cacher.

- Ah oui. Dans le placard de ta chambre ?

La figure du blond s'empourpre brusquement. Il détourne les yeux.

- Non. Sous mon comptoir.

Le cerveau du brun se bloque l'espace d'un instant.

- Sous le... ?

- ... Comptoir. Le mien. Celui dans le hall.

- J'ai compris, merci.

Silence.

- Attends...

- Quoi ?

- ... T'es en train de me dire que je vais devoir passer ma journée sous ton comptoir ?

- N'exagère pas, ce n'est qu'une affaire d'heures.

- Ah ? T'as prévu un pot de chambre au cas où mes obligations naturelles me rattraperaient ?

- Non. Tu devras te retenir.

- Bon Dieu. Et la bouffe ?

- Je te passerais un sandwich en douce.

- Et si, subitement, j'avais une érection, je ferais comment ?

Naruto se tourne vivement vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts, le visage écarlate.

- Tu... Tu...

Il se taît, les yeux au sol. Le silence les rattrape.

Après cinq minutes, ce n'est plus tenable.

- Euh... Désolé...

Naruto est trop concentré sur sa chaussure gauche pour lui répondre.

Heureusement que le comptoir est creux.

Et haut. Sasuke a donc une vue imprenable sur toute la partie basse du blond. Et il rêve.

Il rêve en regardant longuement les jambes musclées de Naruto. Son bassin le démange. Les images lui reviennent lentement en mémoire, et ses yeux coulent. Il aimait Ino. Il l'aime encore. Il lui a offert sa virginité. Il était puceau, elle pas. Il était transpercé de joie quand il la voyait ; maintenant, ben... Rien. Plus rien. C'était fini. Terminé. A cause de quoi ? De sa préférence pour les hommes. Il rêve encore ; il rêve d'hommes nus sur son lit. Son estomac se tortille, c'est bien le signe que ça lui plaît. Les filles, il avait beau les imaginer dans mille situations différentes, il les trouvait fades, fausses. C'était une preuve indiscutable. Son homosexualité était confirmée.

Les larmes coulent encore. Merde ! Ino n'avait rien comprit ! On peut "préférer" les garçons, mais tomber amoureux d'une fille, en tant qu'individu. Être séduit par son caractère, sa joie, sa vie. Comme d'habitude, on s'accroche à "l'essentiel" et on en oublie ce qu'il y a autour. Mais ça, c'est aussi la faute à la société ; on fout tous les gens dans le même sac. Pour juger le groupe, il faudrait se renseigner sur le passé de chacun, ses émotions, son comportement, et tous les petits facteurs invisibles. Comme ce n'est pas possible, la solution est encore et toujours de fermer sa gueule et de laisser les gens vivre leur vie.

Après tout, chacun a assez de problèmes comme ça.

Les larmes piquent ses yeux. Il pleure en silence, car il ne faut pas que les gens l'entendent.

Merde ! Il faut encore se cacher, dissimuler ses sentiments ; il voudrait se lever, se planter au milieu du hall, et hurler à tous les gens : "Je suis triste ! Je suis triste, et tout le monde s'en fout ! Mais je suis homosexuel, et ça, ça ne passe pas inaperçu, et je vous dégoûte ! Oui, je vous dégoûte, mais moi je vous ai en pitié, et j'ai bien raison, car vous ne savez rien, vos vies resterons plates et uniformes, vous ne saurez jamais le plaisir qu'un semblable aimant peu apporter, vous ne goûterez jamais ses lèvres tendres sous prétexte qu'il a le même pénis que vous, vous ne sentirez jamais sa peau parce qu'elle a aussi une poitrine ! Vous êtes obtus, tous autant que vous êtes ! Et tous vos discours philosophiques et logiques n'y changeront rien, car ils n'ont même pas lieu d'être ! L'amour ne se commande pas, l'amour ne se définit pas, l'amour est beau et agréable, et moi ça me suffit ! Et je parle aussi à Ino, qui n'a rien comprit, qui est belle, et que j'aime, parce qu'elle sort du lot et qu'elle est formidable ! Grâce à elle, je vais m'appliquer à m'envoyer en l'air avec tous les hommes gays que je rencontrerais sur mon chemin, pour oublier son amour, pour jouir, et parce que j'aime ça, et que ça me plaît ! Maintenant, si vous me prenez pour un demeuré, libre à vous, mais laissez-moi tranquille !"

Les larmes laissent des traces, mais elle ne se voient pas.

Mais ses sanglots semblent avoir étés entendus et compris par quelqu'un, car une main bronzée surgie du néant se pose chaleureusement sur son épaule.

Il fait chaud. Quoi de plus normal, en plein mois de juillet ? Quoi de plus normal, quand la climatisation de l'entrée est hors-service ?

Quoi de plus normal, quand le bas du corps d'un beau garçon est trempé de sueur ?

Sasuke ne se plaint pas ; il n'a pas lieu de s'ennuyer. Il regarde le bassin et le bas du corps de l'employé avec grand intêret. En effet, le pantalon de son uniforme collait au corps du blond.

Le pantalon de Sasuke le fait se sentir à l'étroit. Pour des raisons morphologiques, cette fois. Ca le torture, mais il passe son temps à se répeter qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure. Dans une demi-heure, Naruto aurait achevé son service de nuit, et il pourrait enfin sortir de sous ce comptoir et se soulager.

La nuit était payée en heures supplémentaires. Naruto en avait parlé à Sasuke le matin même.

[i]- Ces heures sup' sont super bien payées ; deux fois plus que la normale. Ca m'arrange, tu penses bien, je suis fauché la plupart du temps.

- Cool.

- Ouais. En plus, je suis le seul à m'être présenté.

- C'est génial, dis-donc. T'es un peu le sauveur du chiffre d'affaire de nuit, non ?

Le blond avait esquissé un sourire.

- Ouais. C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, quand je me suis présenté.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Naruto sourit d'un air moqueur.

- Gars... Quand je me suis pointé au bureau de la direction, le vieux Jiraya m'a littéralement assomé avec le super-salaire de ces heures sup' en me le rabâchant trois cent mille fois. Sa voix était miel et frangipane, et moi je me suis fait avoir en beauté.

Haussement de sourcil.

- Viens-en au fait.

Le sourire s'élargit.

- Le salaire de la peur.[/i]

Les pensées de Sasuke sont interrompues brusquement par un bruit de porte qui claque. Il se retourne pour voir ce qui se passe, et se rappelle que ça ne sert à rien car le fond du comptoir lui bouche la vue. Il dresse donc les oreilles et attend.

Des pas d'éléphanteau résonnent dans la pièce de façon désordonnée, ce qui laisse deviner une démarche titubante. Sasuke sent le corps de son ami se raidir. Il se passe quelque chose de pas trés bon.

Les pas pachydermiques se rapprochent dangeureusement du comptoir ; à part quelques grognements, la respiration contenue de Naruto, et les "Boum" qui signalent chaque pas, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'entrée. Tous les employés de l'accueuil ayant glorieusement rejeté en bloc le service de nuit, il ne restait plus que Naruto pour assurer le hall.

Ce dernier point fait soudain frissoner le brun ; le salaire de la peur... Il avait justement peur de comprendre.

Le titubage pesant s'est arrêté. Sasuke sent la crispation du blond jusque dans sa voix.

- Oui, monsieur... ? Que puis-je donc faire pour vous ?

- U... Une chambre, z'vous p-plaît...

Les effluves parvenant à ses narines confirment le malaise de Sasuke : le nouveau-venu était complêtement imbibé. Ce qui lui rappelle quelques mauvais souvenirs datant de la veille...

Naruto s'efforce de rester calme ; Sasuke peut malgré tout voir les genoux de son ami se resserrer.

- Eh bien, il ne reste plus que quatre chambres libres... Les chambres 22, 114, 59 et 71. Si vous voulez voir à quoi elles ressemblent, vous n'avez qu'à regarder les photos sur l'écran...

Petite plage de silence.

- Dites-donc, monsieur, puis-je savoir ce que vous regardez. ? Il me semble que l'écran est sur votre droite, et non sur mon front.

- Hein ? Ah ouais ouais... S'cusez, ouais...

- Alors... ? Avez-vous fait votre choix ?

L'impatience pointait dans la voix du blond, mais pas seulement : on y percevait une nuance de peur.

Sasuke se souvient soudainement que le Love-Hotel était situé dans un quartier mal-famé, qui abritait en outre des bars, des bordels et toute la petite faune de trafiquants et de violeurs en tous genres.

- Ouais... Toi.

Silence. Sasuke retient son souffle et entend les battements de coeur anormalement rapides de son ami.

- Pardon... ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu...

- C'que j'veux c'est toi, p'tit connard ! T'es bouché ?

Silence d'une seconde.

Naruto prit une voix froide.

- Monsieur, je vous demande de sortir immédiatement.

- La... La ferme, enculé ! J'sortirai pas d'ici... !

- Sortez.

Sasuke admirait vraiment le sang-froid du blond ; à sa place, il serait déjà mort de trouille.

Ce fut de courte durée ; on entendit un grognement de rage et un cliquetis.

La voix blanche de Naruto résonne dans la pièce.

- Mais... Mais que faîtes... Aaaaaaaah !

Sasuke se lève d'un coup pour venir en aide à son ami, et se cogne brutalement le crâne contre le plafond du comptoir.

Le monde se brouille ; il réussi à capter des cris, mais s'apperçoit que les jambes du blond ne sont plus à leur place.

"Aider... "

Lentement et maladroitement, le brun se traîne hors du bureau à quatre pattes ; des sons indistincts lui parviennent aux oreilles, mais ses neurones étant en train de faire une partie de claquettes, il ne peut les identifier.

"Le bruit... Il faut aller vers le bruit... C'est là qu'il y a Naruto... Vers le bruit..."

Son cerveau embrumé réussi à commander à ses membres un mouvement, assez pathétique, mais mouvement quand même. Il se traîne, trébuche lamentablement, et voit les choses à travers une vitre couverte de buée. Curieux, il redresse la tête pour regarder ce qui se passe en direction du bruit. Il y a deux taches sombres au sol ; le panorama vert vif qui les entoure n'est autre que les murs et le plafond. Poussant sa capacité de réflexion au maximum, le brun parvient à conclure que les taches sombres sur le sol sont son ami et son aggresseur.

Il y a des cris. Trop de cris. Et ça fait du bruit. On ne peut même plus dormir en paix.

La tête contre le sol et le regard vide, Sasuke assiste sans sourciller au viol de son ami.

- Ecoute, Naruto... Je suis franchement désolé...

- Ne me parle plus, connard !

- Naruto... S'il te plaît, écoute-moi...

- Des clous ! T'es qu'un salaud, Sasuke !

- Mais...

- Merde ! Je t'ai reccueilli chez moi alors que rien ne m'y obligeait, et j'ai quoi, comme remerciement ?

- Je te jure que...

- LA FERME ! Tu m'as laissé dans la merde ! La moindre des choses, dans ces cas-là, c'est quand même d'aller AIDER, non ?

- Mais je me suis cogné, et...

- Arrête avec ta pauvre excuse, ça ne prend pas !

- C'est vrai !

- EH BEN J'EN CROIS PAS UN MOT ! Donc...

Le jeune homme interrompt sa marche saccadée et sa discussion pour se saisir du bras de Sasuke et le tirer dans son studio.

- ... Tu vas me reprendre tes fringues et virer de là !

Sur ces mots, il balançe un paquet d'habits roulés en boule à la figure de Sasuke.

Le brun fut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, quand Naruto, le visage déformé par la fureur, le poussa violemment dans le couloir.

- Et si jamais tu interfères de nouveau dans ma vie, je te défonce !

La porte claque.

Sasuke se retrouve seul dans le couloir, les fesses sur la moquette orange fluo.

Lentement, le brun se relève, prend ses affaires, et sort du Love-Hotel sous la pluie.

La pluie, tristesse et malédiction, bonheur et bénédiction, aussi imprévisible qu'un soupir dans une relation amoureuse.

La pluie, une puissance insensible à insulter encore et encore.

L'amour consumé, le coeur détruit, le regard vide, Sasuke se met à la recherche d'un pont.

Naruto pleure. Le viol n'a plus d'importance.

Il trempe son oreiller de larmes amères. Il avait chassé celui dont il est stupidement fou amoureux. Parce que Sasuke est beau, et il ne le sait pas. Son regard est envoûtant, et il n'en sait rien. Ses lèvres donnent envie de mordre dedans, pour les colorer de rouge, pour colorer ses joues froides de rouge, pour voir cette peau sèche luire sous la sueur et des étincelles embuées illuminer son regard trop profond.

Naruto n'en démord pas moins : Sasuke est un salaud. Et il est tombé sous le charme de ce même salaud. Une envie de vomir le tenaille. Il va devenir fou, c'est sûr. Il avait besoin de ce salaud, même si il sait que les salauds jouent avec les victimes de leur regard, avant de les achever.

Il se lève. Tant pis pour sa jeunesse, tant pis pour sa vie ; même si son amour le tue, il serait content de mourir pour lui. Dehors, c'est froid, mais il s'en fiche. Autant qu'il s'y habitue, car le regard de celui qu'il aime est glacial et vide comme une nuit d'hiver sans étoiles.

C'est haut, un pont.

Quand Sasuke passa sur un pont pour la toute première fois à l'âge de quatre ans, cette conclusion le frappa de plein fouet. Il se souvient qu'il s'était souvent demandé ce qui se passerait si il tombait de si haut.

Il allait le savoir tout de suite.

Il avait trouvé son pont. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à sauter.

Il emporterait dans son trépas le prénom de Naruto ; il emporterait son souvenir et ses rêves avec lui. Sasuke sourit. C'est mignon, l'amour. Il sait qu'il aime Naruto. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a envie de sauter. Les gens ne le laisseront jamais en paix. Tout comme ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs, qui au fil du temps, se changeront en regrets, en amertume, en tristesse. A quoi bon vivre, si c'est pour fuir éternellement le même passé, les mêmes fautes, le même amour ?

Je t'aime. De tout mon coeur.

Et si seulement je pouvais penser à ce que je pense vraiment, au lieu de tout exprimer par méthaphore...

Sasuke s'approche de la rembarde. Il examine le pont ; vieux, pierreux. Ce pont traverse un fleuve. Il ne se rappelle plus du nom. Personne aux alentours, c'est bien. Il n'avait aucun ami. Ses parents, depuis longtemps au cimetière, grâce à son grand frère. Ino le détestait. Naruto ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Trés bien. Personne ne remarquerait sa disparition. Personne ne serait jamais affecté par son départ. Et si, au hasard d'un destin cynique et farceur, quelqu'un tombait sur son corps, les gens, du fond de leur canapé et de leurs yeux las, se contenteraient de commenter la scène en faisant semblant d'être apitoyés sans montrer qu'ils s'en cognent, en fait. Une histoire vide de mot pourtant, mais emplie de sens.

Enfin.

Tout cela ne le regardait pas.

Il s'accoude à la rembarde, le visage paré d'un sourire dont il ne pouvait plus se défaire. Il ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir la pluie froide et douce fouetter son visage. Au loin, une lune toute blanche, troublée par le rideau de liquide s'échappant du ciel. En bas, à une centaine de mètres, le fleuve lacéré par les gouttes de pluie s'écoulait, sans un regard pour celui qui allait trépasser dans ses eaux. Le noir était partout, mais c'était un joli noir, un noir magnifique, tremblant et immuable, frissonnant à cause des malheurs des hommes, et de sa propre incapacité à gouverner le monde. Ce noir-là déprime les personnes saines d'esprits, et Sasuke le sait. Lui, ça le fait sourire. Non, il n'est pas sain d'esprit, mais on ne peut plus rien lui reprocher, puisqu'il allait mourir. Bien fait pour leurs gueules.

C'est beau. Seul le suicidaire voit cette beauté, car lui seul est en mesure de la voir. La folie et l'insurmontable de ce qu'il allait accomplir lui ouvrent les yeux, ses sens se dévellopent, son corps s'emplit de la vie avant de la quitter. Car le moment pendant lequel on se sent le plus vivant, c'est le moment où l'on se donne la mort.

Sasuke se sent vivant. Quelque chose au fond de lui murmure alors que c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Il passe une jambe par dessus la rembarde, et...

- Sasuke... ! Attend !

Ca sera jamais.

Ledit Sasuke se retourne, et voit Naruto qui court vers lui.

- A... Attend !

Sasuke soupire et retire sa jambe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Naruto ouvre la bouche, et la referme brusquement en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Tu... Tu faisais quoi, là ? Ne me dis pas que tu...

- Faut croire que si.

Naruto était sur le point de répliquer, lorsque son regard buta quelque chose dans la chevelure ébène de Sasuke.

- Sasuke... T'as un truc dans les cheveux.

- Hein ?

- Attends, penche-toi... Oh merde !

- Quoi ?

Naruto ne répond pas. Sa bouche entrouverte tente d'opprimer le hurlement qui brûlait sa gorge.

Une bosse, conséquence directe d'un choc violent contre le plafond d'un comptoir, le nargue sans état d'âme.

Lentement, le jeune blond attire le brun contre lui, et dépose des lèvres chaudes sur deux remparts brûlants, qui s'ouvrent sous leur contact. Les lèvres gercées et rugueuses de Sasuke invitent la langue de son amant à se faufiler entre elles. La main bronzée et chaude de Naruto s'enfouit dans les cheveux du brun, savourant le toucher trempé et glacial. De petites dents blanches mordillent ses lèvres, qu'il entrouvre, afin de mieux ressentir le baiser tranchant de passion. Naruto ne ferme pas les yeux, car ceux de Sasuke sont encore ouverts, et lui offrent encore leur regard froid et profond, comme un tunnel vide, sans fin, piégeant les pupilles trop faibles, les invitant à se perdre dans ses puits de noir et de tristesse.

Le froid importe peu, un vêtement tombe, entraînant son jumeau, et un soupir soulagé et amer résonne sous la pluie.

On se méprend trop souvent sur le but de la pluie. On croit qu'elle rend les instants amoureux romantiques ; quelle blague ! Elle les rend tristes et flous, c'est pour ça qu'un baiser sous la pluie devient si irréel, si beau... Exclue toute idée de guimauve.

Il fait froid, ce n'est pas un temps à faire l'amour. C'est pour ça, justement. Les mains déjà froides de Naruto cherchent à réchauffer le torse humide et glacé de son amant, en vain. Ils ont tellement froid qu'ils en oublient de claquer les dents, et le vent glacial éxalte le noir givré des yeux du brun, dont le froid fait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, et la nuit de ses cheveux. Ils ne se plaignent pas, ne ressentent pas le besoin de retourner au chaud.

Leurs lèvres se touchent, se trouvent et se rejettent, dans une symphonie de gémissements suppliants. Sasuke se sent vivant comme jamais, le froid l'électrise, rend son corps tremblant et ses sens exacerbé peau de Naruto lui paraît mille fois plus rassurante, sa langue mille fois plus tranchante, et son souffle plus brûlant qu'il ne devrait l'être.

Il laisse son corps se faire envahir par le froid.

Il laisse son tort se faire couvrir par les manques de choix.

Le froid. Il est partout.

Les mains de Naruto. Elles sont partout aussi. Caressant doucement son torse tremblant. Sasuke soupire pour lui montrer la voie. Pas vers le haut, non. Vers le bas. Pourquoi donc vouloir toujours s'élever ? Les anciens étaient dans le faux lorsqu'ils proclamaient leur slogan génial : "Vers le haut, toujours plus haut." Le Nirvâna ne peut pas se situer en haut ; le Nirvâna de tout être humain se situe entre ses jambes. Vers le bas, donc. Vers le bas, toujours plus bas !... Avec toi... On ira en Enfer, on ira narguer le Diable pour lui monter que nous sommes heureux malgré tout, on ira corrompre le passeur sur le Styx pour nous ramener d'où nous venons, je prendrais ton âme, tu prendras mon corps, nous serons deux moitiés de vide et deux moitiés de nous ; autant dire que nous resterons toujours ensemble... !

Naruto a atteint le Nirvâna de son ami ; il traficote la ceinture de cuir pour qu'elle le laisse entrer et menace la fermeture éclair du pantalon de se retrouver au fond du fleuve si elle ne cesse de lui barrer la route. Le brun rit franchement à la pitrerie de son ami, pendant que ses mains prennent l'initiative de caresser l'arrière du pantalon du blond, qui arrête ses manoeuvres et se laisse faire par Sasuke et son compagnon, le froid. Un petit gémissement plus tard, deux lèvres rougies se rejoignent et se goûtent encore, tandis que la pièce de vêtement embarrassante glisse et tombe sur le sol sans bruit. Les deux hommes frissonnent. Ce n'est vraiment pas un temps à faire ça. Naruto, lui, arrache son pantalon sans s'en occuper outre mesure. Il soupire et enfouit une main dans son caleçon gris. Caleçon gris trahissant le désir qui le parcourt. Ses doigts s'enroulent lentement autour de son sexe, tandis qu'une faible vague chaude pulse dans son ventre.

Sasuke se jette sur le blond, ne supportant pas de le voir se donner ainsi du plaisir sans lui. Il lui déchire son caleçon, et redécouvre le sexe entrevu. Gonflé et dur, allant de pair avec le sien, et là, à sa portée, à portée de main, portée de lèvres...

Sa langue se dépose dessus et l'honore doucement et chaudement. Naruto gémit, souffle, et enfonce ses ongles dans les cheveux du brun, pendant que ce dernier le prend complêtement dans sa bouche.

C'est bon. Sasuke le sait, alors il quitte son amant avec un doux baiser d'adieu sur la partie sensible, pour ne pas qu'il parte là-bas sans lui.

Mais le blond n'est pas de cet avis ; il déshabille le brun en deux temps, trois mouvements et l'allonge face contre terre. Sasuke sent qu'on lui caresse les fesses, qu'on les écartes... Il sent une langue chaude et rassurante le pénétrer doucement...

Il pousse un cri tandis que le plaisir affluait, et se cambre sous les caresses de son blondinet. Il savait y faire... Ses mains parcourent son dos, son bassin, sa poitrine, ses cheveux, ses membres, son membre, et massent ses hanches, comme pour les détendre. Cette sensation agréable ajoutée à celle de plaisir intense de la bouche de son amant le faisaient se sentir tellement bien... Il gémit afin de supplier les dieux de ne pas interrompre l'instant.

Les dieux ne sont pas aussi réceptifs que l'on pourrait le croire ; non, en fait, c'est juste Naruto qui a quelques trains de retard. Le blond, croyant que le jeune homme en veut plus, intensifie ses gestes, et passe du langoureux au bestial. Ses mouvements de doigts se font saccadés, sa langue tourbillone, et Sasuke est envahi par la chaleur et le désir. Il se retourne et quémande un baiser, qui n'est pas refusé. Les langues s'entre-mêlent et les aisnes entrent en contact, provoquant une série de gémissements. Sasuke inverse les rôles d'un coup, met son compagnon en dessous de lui, et mime l'acte en soupirant, son plaisir préssé contre celui de Naruto. Ils ont oublié le froid.

Naruto se retire soudain du baiser, sous le regard plein de reproches de son amant. Sa bouche rejoint alors le têton, et le suce pour se faire pardonner. Les lèvres de Sasuke s'entrouvrent. Lorsqu'il a fini sa besogne, Naruto retourne le brun encore une fois. Il caresse ses hanches, lui sussure des mots doux recouverts par la pluie.

Il le pénetre.

Sasuke ne sait plus comment il s'appelle. Il crie, de douleur et de plaisir. Ses yeux se sont fermés, mais il garde l'image de Naruto souriant comme un ange... Il a froid. Trop froid... Un ange... Et le froid... Le noir... Un ange et... Le froid...

... Froid.

... Glacé.

... Sans pitié.

... Un papillon se pose sur mes lèvres.

... Pourquoi ai-je chaud... Maintenant ?

... Mes doigts... Je ne les sens plus.

... J'ai mal, ou je suis bien ?

... Je ne suis plus rien ?

Un corps, ici. Un autre au-dessus de lui. Il pleure. Il essaye de rappeler l'autre, mais l'inutilité de la manoeuvre est frappante.

Il est déjà trop tard.

L'Ange pleure sur le cadavre du Dieu de la Mort.

FIN.


End file.
